happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cream and Queen
Cream is Not to be confused with Creamy, as Queen is not to be confused with Queenie or Kween Cream and Queen are a duo of fanon HTF characters, who are self inserts of MMB and his sister. Character Biographies Cream is the brother of Queen, who is a happy green rabbit with a red shirt and blue shorts, as well as a mechanical screen. He also has these other mechanical parts: Ear, nose, tooth, hand, left leg, right foot, and apparently also part of his torso if his shirt is off. They are waterproof, so he is able to swim. He also is very brainy but lazy. He is slightly fatter than normal characters. He is also known to hack electronic devices and attach them to his body... somewhere... and get even more powerful! Queen is the sister of Cream, who is a pink cat with a bluish green V-Neck, black skirt with blue line, and pink hair with tealish highlights, who is very fashionistic and likes glitter. She often fights with her brother, but in a sibling like way. She rivals with fashionistic characters. Cream's Episode Roles Starring #The Swing Thing #Yeah Babies! #Eyes on the Tries #Switch Glitch #Creamed Corn #Cream's School Smoochie #Elevated Hopes #Dog Todays #Cream's Cream #Sibling Fans #Ice Cream, You Queen #Scream and Queen #I Dream of Queenie with the Light Pink Hair Featuring/Appearing #None You Can Eat #Good Mourning #Baby Love #Robo Splendo 2000 #Fishy Fumbles #Cirque de Fail #Super-Stition #Babysitting Woes #Film Me The Details #Soil and Trouble #I Need Power #5 Year Millienium of Fanon! #Ghosts of the Past #Eyeful of Trouble Part 1 #Insect-tral Roots #Bugged at the Museum Queen's Episode Roles Starring #The Swing Thing #Good Mourning #Soil and Trouble #Queen's ROBLOX Smoochie #Elevated Hopes #Better off Bed #Sibling Fans #Ice Cream, You Queen #Scream and Queen #I Dream of Queenie with the Light Pink Hair #The Cat's Me-Ouch #Eyeful of Trouble Part 1 Featuring/Appearing #None You Can Eat #Yeah Babies! #Eyes on the Tries #Baby Love #Robo Splendo 2000 #Fishy Fumbles #Cirque de Fail #Super-Stition #Down The Hatch #Film Me The Details #I Need Power #5 Year Millienium of Fanon! #Bread of Lead #Ghosts of the Past #The Cat's Me-Ouch #Insect-tral Roots Cream's Fates *Good Mourning - Killed prior to episode *Cream's School Smoochie - brain explodes, crushed by a chair, popped by a thumbtack. *Fishy Fumbles - Run over by the van *The Swing Thing - A chunk of ice impales him *Cirque de Fail - Sliced by box act *Elevated Hopes - Crushed *Believe it or Break Records - Unhearted *Super-Stition - Mauled by several HTFs *Cream's Cream - Pressed into ice cream *Dog Todays - Torn apart by Woofbot *Switch Glitch - gets shot by a gun *Eyes on the Tries - Run over by the mole *Love Is Blind - Turned into hot dogs *I Need Power - Face destroyed by Flippy using it as a weapon *Soil and Trouble - melted by laser in plant *Sibling Fans - Flattened by Flippy. *Scream and Queen - Pierced by Flaky's quills. *Ghosts of the Past - Burnt alive. *Bugged at the Museum - Killed by chandeleir glass. Injuries *Eyes on the Tries - Smacked with a mallet, pierced by rosebush. *Ice Cream, You Queen - Melted, licked (as ice cream), deformed when turned normal. *Eyeful of Trouble Part 1 - Many bones broken, eyes destroyed. Queen's Fates *Better off Bed - Churned into butter by Flippy *Eyes on the Tries - Run over by The Mole *Fishy Fumbles - Hit by the van *The Swing Thing - Shatters to pieces. *I Need Power - Forced into a water bottle *Queen's ROBLOX Smoochie - Head knocked off, electrocuted by a VIP door, Blown up by a tripmine *Soil and Trouble - Dies when the world ends. *Sibling Fans - Flattened by Flippy *Bread of Lead - Throws up her stomach. *Scream and Queen - Pierced by Flaky's quills. *Ghosts of the Past - Burnt alive. *Bugged at the Museum - Killed by chandelier glass. Injuries *Smoochie 3 - Poisoned by a venomshank Cream's Kills *Queen - 1 ("Eyes on the Tries" along with Mole) *Tempty - 1 ("Love is Blind" along with Queen) Queen's Kills *Tempty - 1 ("Love is Blind" along with Cream) Trivia *Cream is based off MMB The Coolest, while Queen is based off Pranksterina on ROBLOX. *Cream and Queen are both the same age in Tree Friend form. In real life, there's an age gap. *Often, Queen's goofs are missing hair. Sometimes it happens in between shots. *Cream's species being a bunny may reference MMB's Chinese animal. MMB was born in 1999, so his animal is a rabbit. *Cream is a Season 52 introduction, while Queen is a Season 53 introduction *As revealed in Creamed Corn, Cream flips out on occasions, which means he isn't a Flippy-Sue. *Cream has OCD, but not for cleaning. Cream is into toys and video games though he still keeps himself clean. *In an irregular episode on Bullying, Cream was portrayed as a bully. *Cream was the first of the duo that will be having a blood fest. *Cream has ADHD and Autism *Cream feels despair when Queen dies, and vice versa, similar to Pop feeling despair when Cub dies. *Cream has been on a TED show three times in the HTF world, all of them for having mechanical parts. The first time is his initial design, the second is his secondary design, and the third time is his third and final design. *Nobody knows what Cream looked like prior to his cameo in Season 52. Some people speculate that maybe he had a really bad injury to his eyes at a really young age. Others state that he was man made. The latter was confirmed false by his creator. *They were once going to be called "Billy and Jennifer", but Cream would be lost in the sea of Billies, so the names stuck. It also sounds cooler. *Cream's name and species are similar to Cream the Rabbit from Sonic, but design and personality are different. Also, while they both have a sidekick, Queen is nowhere the same as Cheese. Category:Lazy Characters Category:MagicMasterBilly's Content Category:MagicMasterBilly's Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Self-Inserts Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Rabbits Category:Female Characters Category:Felines Category:Characters with hair Category:Cats Category:The HTF Movie Potential Characters Category:Children Category:Season 53 Introductions Category:Green Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:ROBLOX Inserts Category:Season 52 Introductions Category:Characters with Facewear Category:Contributor Based Characters Category:Giggles-sues Category:Characters with robotic appendages Category:MMB's Self-Inserts Category:Fat Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Petunia sues Category:Small characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:MMB The Coolest's Characters Category:Families Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Featured